Yo-Kai Adventures of RWBY
by WrighteousRighter
Summary: It was a mission to the Emerald Forest until a mysterious boy appeared. After a swift one-sided bout, the boy left them with gifts that could change their views on the world, starting with the infamous Yo-Kai butler and the infamous cat Yo-Kai. Might include Shadowside Yo-Kai.
1. Meeting Enma & Getting the Yo-kai Watch

**Hi! No, I'm not WrighteousRighter. He's currently overseas regarding school business, so I, as his little sister, will take his place until he returns. He told me to upload these stories at certain times, so no, no stories all at once. He better bring back souvenirs...**

* * *

BRRP!-BRRP!-BRRP!-BRRP!-BRRP!-BRRP!

"Ah, good morning team RWBY!" Ruby beamed as the others got up.

"Seriously, you've got to stop being so hyper." Weiss grumbled.

"She's like this every new day, can't blame her for that." Yang shrugged as she scratched her head.

"As long as she's not loud." Blake walked out from the shower.

All members cleaned up and took baths and walked to the cafeteria. As they finished, they decided to get a mission.

"Hmm? This one's odd." One student said. Team RWBY took notice and saw the mission, and it was really weird.

"Mission: Request from a mystery man. Note: Acceptable only by a first year team who thwarted a crime lord's plans. Location: Emerald Forest."

"…This is 100% suspicious." Blake deadpanned.

"But that's definitely us, so we'll take it." Yang took the mission.

All the team members geared up as they took off for the Emerald Forest.

* * *

"So who do you think is going to be our mystery recipient?" Ruby asked.

"I don't know, but we better keep our guards up. Something tells me he knows us." Weiss answered.

After a while, they arrived at the location on their Scroll's GPS. In the clearing, they see a teenage boy with ruddy skin, amber eyes and spiky blond hair. He wears a royal traditional attire red in color with the end of the sleeves maroon in color, and attired with maroon-colored shoulder pads finely crafted with gold pieces, which are connected at the chest by a golden ornament, as well of a dark blue pad sported on the waist and crafted with gold, fastened with a maroon sash.

RWBY pointed their weapons to him. "Are you the team who accepted my offer?" the boy asked.

"Um…yes?" Ruby replied.

The boy walked forward, prompting team RWBY to attack him. He looked them over. "Yes…"

He returned to his original spot. "I want you four to fight me. Show me your strength!" He got into his trademark pose.

"Wait, alone? Don't mean to be rude, but…"Before Blake continued, he chuckled.

"Ah, outmatched in terms of numbers, eh? Don't worry, I can handle this alone." He grinned

"You might be cocky, but be warned!" Yang punched her fists.

The four attacked.

* * *

Few minutes later…

"How…?" Weiss lied on the charred grass.

Because all four members were defeated. How? Let's rewind time a bit.

 _All members fired their attacks at him, but he doesn't budge. Yang punched him with her Semblance, but was still unfazed._

" _What the?!" Yang was surprised. Not anyone can just tank her hits and not move._

 _All continued their attacks, but to no avail._

" _Are you all done? My turn." He cups his hands behind him and a ball of flaming energy appears._

" _What is that?!" Weiss was baffled._

" _I don't know, but brace yourselves!" Ruby yelled out._

" _ **Supreme Enma Bullet!**_ _" He shoots the ball at team RWBY. They tried to run, but it was too late._

* * *

 _Present time_

"Still weak, but full of potential." He remarked.

"Who-who are you?" Yang got up shakily.

"I'm-" a voice interrupted.

"Lord Enma!"

"Tch, he's here? You four." He turned towards them.

"Here, a present." He flung five items. "Get stronger the next time we meet." He disappeared in a puff of purple smoke.

As the members got up, they see the presents Enma gave him. There were four watches, and a medal.

"A watch?" Weiss picked a white watch up.

"Kind of weird for a watch." Blake looked at the black one.

"The hands don't move at all." Yang took the yellow one.

"Weird medal." Ruby picked the medal up. It was a purple medal with chains surrounding a symbol with a shadow of a boy behind it. "Better pocket it."

* * *

 _Put it on, put it on~_

"Huh?" Ruby looked around. "Did you guys hear that?

"Hear what?" Blake asked back.

"You sure you ok sis? Did the battle leave you giddy?" Yang said.

 _Put it on, put it on~_

"Now I definitely heard it." Weiss paled.

"Me too." Blake followed.

 _Put it on, put it on~_

Ruby, being the innocent one she is, put on the watch.

"Sis?! What are you-?"

"This voice is tempting me!" Seeing as Ruby did it, the others followed.

 _Push the button~_

All of them pushed the button. As they did, the lid popped open and shone a dim light. "Whoa!" Ruby was suddenly surprised.

 _Now shine the light this way!_

* * *

The four shone it at the direction of the voice. A silhouette appeared before fully revealing himself. A cartoony marshmallow-like white ghost with a curved black mask-like mark on his eyes. He has purple lips with the upper one vaguely resembling a mustache, a small swirled ice cream-shaped wisp atop his head and a wispy tail that constantly billows.

"Whoa! A ghost!" Ruby fell on her bottom, surprised by the ghost's appearance.

"How rude of you! I am not a ghost!" he yelled. "But then again, I can't blame you. This is our first time meeting." He bowed and smiled. "I am Whisper. At your service."

"Stay away from my sis you ghost freak!" Yang instinctively got in front of Ruby.

"What?! Just because Yo-Kai can inspirit people doesn't mean we can actually hurt them!" Whisper was offended. "Hmph! Honestly. What is happening to the youth these days?"

"Yo-kai? I'm afraid I don't really follow." Weiss dismissed Yang.

"You've never heard? Yo-kai? The ghosts of the world? The things that are responsible for all of life's little ups and downs?" Whisper questioned.

"Those are just superstition on Remnant." Blake replied.

"Remnant? You mean, I wound up on an entirely different planet?" The ghost took a good look at Team RWBY. "Well, I suppose that would explain why I'm talking to a young girl wielding an enormous scythe and an unnaturally white haired princess along with a girl with cat ears and one that can set herself on fire."

"What are you, Whisper?" Ruby asked.

"Ah, it seems I forgot to introduce myself fully! I am a Yo-kai butler extraordinaire! I'm your guide to everything Yo-kai related, and your own personal conscience from here on out," he said. "I'm here to teach you everything about the—"

"Look, can you just get to the important bit already?" Weiss butted in.

Whisper scoffed. "Obviously, you all don't know about a thing called patience!" He shot back. "Honestly, I would have expected more from a girl like you."

"I'll have you know that I am an upcoming heiress to the Schnee Dust Company, one of the largest producers and exporters in Remnant." Said heiress retorted herself.

"You mean that I've been talking to royalty?!" Whisper was stunned by Weiss' title and immediately flew down to prostate himself, "Forgive me, my dear heiress! I was just so glad to get out, and I thought you were just a plain girl!"

"Either you quit that or I will freeze you in ice." Weiss said sternly to Whisper. "Now, can you tell me what's going on here, and what Yo-kai actually are?"

"Sorry." Whisper flew back up and cleared his throat.

* * *

"Yo-kai are invisible creatures that live all around the world. They come in all different shapes and sizes and can inspirit people and make them think and do things they wouldn't expect," he said. "Yo-kai exist all around you, and no mere mortal can see them. And yet, with everything that the Yo-kai do to the natives of that world, they just keep on going like nothing's wrong."

The girls were a bit dumbfounded, but understood no less.

"But I am no ordinary Yo-kai. As you probably know by looking at me, I am probably the only Yo-kai that resembles a ghost. Now that you've seen me, you all are also in valuable need of my help."

"Help? I'm pretty sure we can handle ourselves just fine, thank you very much." Yang rolled her eyes.

"By releasing me, you've opened yourself up to the Yo-kai species as a whole." Whisper patted Yang on the shoulders. "Now you can communicate with us, and try to bring some normality in your soon-to-be plagued city."

"Soon-to-be-plagued? What do you mean?" Blake raised her brow again. "What did you do?"

"Me? I didn't do anything. Honest. But by freeing me, you've opened the gate for the Yo-kai to appear in your world, and there's no doubt that some have already begun inspiriting the fellow residents of your world."

"Well, then we've got to go help them!" the group cleaned themselves.

"Then there's no time to waste, dear heiress!" Whisper threw his arms back, ready to fly with them. "Are you ready for your first real experience with ghosts?"

"Not yet. And I have a name you know, it's Weiss, Weiss Schnee." She bowed before Whisper.

"Blake Belladonna."

"Ruby Rose, team leader of team RWBY!"

"Yang Xiao Long! The sister of our little leader here!"

"Very well then, everyone! Let us be off, posthaste!" Whisper hurled himself into the air.

"Yes! Let's!" the group took off as well, zooming past the trees alongside Whisper. With all the stuff they had been informed about, they knew deep down inside, that their life was about to change forever.


	2. Dismerelda and Jibanyan

**Edit: Sorry about earlier, I was thinking of MLP, so I accidentally made Ruby as Spike. Don't give me that look! I'm a girl, and a newbie to this writing and editing business! Can you blame a girl who's two years younger than his overseas brother of mine?!**

* * *

"There it is!" Weiss and the group reached Beacon Academy. "Huh? There's nothing wrong with it…Are you sure you're telling the truth, Whisper?"

"I am, mind you." Whisper said. "It's just that some Yo-Kai hadn't made their move yet."

"Huh?" Ruby was confused.

"You see, Yo-Kai are like humans. We can choose whether to inspirit a person or not. We also have our foods, our activities, our holidays…" He continued to blabber as the team reached the mission room to clear the request.

"In layman's terms, Yo-Kai are like humans that can choose when or what." Blake simplified as they walked to the room.

"Yes yes, something like that Blake." Whisper smiled.

Before they could enter the door, they heard loud noises opposite their room.

"Hm?" Yang opened the door to see an angry Nora and an irritated…Ren?!

* * *

"C'mon, why not?!" Nora yelled.

"Because I'm tired and fed up over cooking those flat pieces of starch!" Ren yelled back, showing no sign of his stoicness.

"Don't you dare called those fluffy stacks of goodness that!"

"I could because I'm mostly the one who cooks here! If it was you you'd burn the whole academy down!"

"Hey! I may be hardcore, but I'm not that crazy!"

"Says the girl who rode an Ursa during initiation! An Ursa!"

Team RWBY could only stare in shock. "…This isn't something you'd see every day." Yang was the first to close her jaw back.

Jaune noticed Team RWBY and immediately ran towards them. "Guys, help! They've going at this since you all left for the mission! And this is making me uncomfortable!"

"Let's see…" Whisper butted in.

"Wait, Whisper! If you go in then-" Ruby was worried until she looked at Jaune and Pyrrha who looked at her in confusion.

"Who are you talking to, Ruby?" Jaune asked.

"And who's Whisper?" Pyrrha followed.

"Wait, you guys can't see the marshmallow floaty thing?!" Ruby asked back, only for them to look at her even more confused.

"Marshmallow floaty thing?" both asked.

"Ruby, only those with the Yo-Kai Watch can see me, seeing as we Yo-Kai are invisible to a normal human's sight." Whisper explained, as the team goes 'oh'.

"Hmm. Aha! I knew it was her. A Yo-Kai is making your friends fight." Whisper glanced around the room until he noticed something.

"Huh?" the four glanced around as Ren and Nora continued arguing at each other's throat, only to see nothing. "I don't see anything." Blake said.

"Use your watch, girls. Aim the lens between both of them." The four did so, and pointed the watch at the arguing duo, who were still arguing. He soon found a large black silhouette standing behind the arguing mares. The light eventually revealed the Yo-Kai's full form which looked like a giant living ball of purple slime and a bow in its slime-like hair.

"Whoa! What is that puddle of poison!?" Yang exclaimed.

Whisper pulled out a strange flat device and shifted through it. "Dismerelda, it's a Yo-Kai who creates tension wherever she goes. She makes the atmosphere for everyone in the room unpleasant and tense, causing conflict and discord."

Whisper elaborated further. "This is a very a common scenario for Yo-Kai to create. We like to call it "fighting about nothing." The worst case being your friends will fight forever." RWBY was shocked by this. "What!?"

Both of them gave a hard stare before grudgingly return to their activities. Ren meditated while Nora lied on her bed and covered herself with a pillow and blanket. "Yo-Kai are literally everywhere. You just don't see them. But they can influence humans in all kinds of mysterious ways." Whisper elaborated.

"How do we get this puddle of slimy mess to leave?" Weiss asked, no longer wanting to see her friends like this.

* * *

Whisper presented the solution. "The only way to get a Yo-Kai to leave is through negotiation or confrontation."

"Then let's beat up some Yo-Kai!" Yang slammed her fists together.

"Wait, Yang. We should see if negotiations pass first." Blake put her hand on Yang's shoulder. "Go talk to her Whisper, considering you're the only Yo-Kai we have."

Whisper bowed again. "Done and done. I'll solve this problem quickly and gracefully!" Whisper said confidently as he flew into the room and up to Dismerelda.

"I somehow doubt that." Weiss whispered after hearing the word 'gracefully'.

"Hey... Whisper here, would you mind getting your big blubby butt out this castle and never come back?" Whisper asked rather bluntly.

"Pfft! Hahaha!" Yang immediately laughed hearing the supposed request turned into an insult.

Dismerelda simply sighed and said no

Backing his way to entrance, he said: "Well I tried everything but negotiations have broken down."

"How was any of that graceful, you dim-witted dunce?!" Weiss yelled.

"If negotiations failed, then it's time for a beat-"

"Waiit!" Ruby interrupted Yang.

"Let me try talking to her, maybe I could try reasoning with her." Whisper looked at her again. "You?" He questioned.

Ruby simply ignored him and walked up to Dismerelda.

* * *

"Are you sure she can do this? Don't get me wrong, but isn't she-"

"Relax, Whisper. She didn't get the title team leader for nothing." Yang smiled.

"Um…excuse me, Miss Dismerelda?" She looked at the reaper. "Could you pretty please leave my friends alone? I hate seeing them fight like this, especially over something so petty." She asked politely, with puppy eyes.

She sighed again. "I'm sorry to be such a downer, but I didn't have anywhere else to go, no filter."

"What does that mean? Please, if there's something wrong then you can tell me." Ruby offered kindly, continuing the puppy eyes.

As Dismerelda noticed the puppy look on the young girl's silver eyes, she decided to confess. "Alright, the truth is I had a fight with my husband and I stormed off in a huff.

RWBY was extremely surprised. "Really!? So Yo-Kai have silly disputes too?" Weiss said.

"There's no dispute, he doesn't love me anymore." She sighed once more. Ruby gave her a sympathetic look.

"What makes you think that? I mean sis and I fight sometimes but we still care about each other. I'm sure you two can make up if you just talk to each other." Ruby gave her a reassuring smile upon finishing.

"Even if I wanted to, I don't where he is." She said as she looked sadly.

"Then we'll help! We're team RWBY after all!" Ruby beamed. "Where was he last seen?"

"Uh…I remember it was a rowdy place in a shady alley." Dismerelda tried to remember.

"Rowdy place and shady alley? Then I know where." Yang smiled.

"Alright team! Operation: Husband Finder is underway!" RWBY rushed out while JP were dumbfounded.

"Uh…what were they doing?" Jaune asked as Pyrrha shrugged. "Let's leave them alone. How about the arena?" Jaune got up and left, with Pyrrha following.

* * *

Outside Junior's Bar

"Maybe I should've stuck to flying…" Whisper floated in staggers. Bad idea to ride on Yang's motorcycle.

"Whatever, whatever. Come on. This must be the place she's talking about." Yang sighed as the team approached the entrance. However, they noticed something odd about the bouncers.

"Um…I don't remember them smiling that much." Yang said as she saw the smiles of the bouncers.

"Ah, Yang! Welcome, welcome!" Bouncer 1 put his arm over her. "We've been waiting for ya! We're waiting hours ago!" Bouncer 2 joined.

"Ok, this is unsettling." Yang was creeped out by how happy they are.

"What are ya standing outside for? C'mon in! You three too!" Bouncer 1 gestured RWB to enter. As they entered, they saw the whole club partying like there's no tomorrow.

"Yikes, I know Junior's parties are crazy, but not this crazy." Yang saw the Malachite Twins boogieing on the dance floor happily.

"Hm…" Blake scanned the club with her watch. As she pointed the lens at the ceiling, a giant yellow cloud creature appeared with green hair with a flower sticking out of it and wore a huge smile on his face.

"I think we've found Mr. Dismerelda." Blake told the group.

"No, Blake. Meet Happiere, a cheerful Yo-kai who emanates warmth and comfort." Whisper explained.

They see Happiere's aura emanate throughout the club. "Dismerelda, who makes everything dark and dreary, is married to Happiere, who makes everything bright and happy. The two cancel each other out and create normalcy." Whisper elaborated further.

"Let me try." Weiss and Ruby walked to the dance floor. "Hello? Mr. Happiere?" Both called out.

"Yes, mademoiselles?" He descended.

"Will you come with us? Your wife has been inspiriting my friends." Ruby asked.

"Ah! You found Dis? I'll gladly come with you then!" He smiled.

The six exited the club as the atmosphere in the club returned to normal.

* * *

JNPR's Dorm

RWBY entered to see Ren and Nora arguing again, this time over a torn blanket. Happiere came through the door and saw his wife.

"Dis! Dis baby, I'm so sorry we had to fight!" Happiere apologized.

Happiere's aura started spreading around the room that soon washed over the arguing duo.

Both of them looked at each other with regretful looks on their faces before moving closer to each other. "Sorry Nora… Maybe I shouldn't have yelled at you." Ren apologized. "And I'm sorry for not taking better care of something you made." Both happily accepted each other's apologies much to RWBY's relief.

"Whew, that was a close one." Yang muttered.

"Let's go home my sweet cakes." Happiere said in a sweet tone to his wife. Dismerelda nodded in agreement.

"I thank you all for helping me reunite with my wife." He bowed. "Here, as a token of thanks." A blue light suddenly enveloped the couple.

The blue light formed two small medals with a picture of Happiere and Dismerelda. The medals floated gently into Ruby's hand as the couple left. "What is this thing?" She asked curiously as she examined the medal. "It's a Yo-Kai medal! It symbolizes the bond and friendship between you and a Yo-Kai!" Whisper explained excitedly.

RWBY and the other two walked to the kitchen as Jaune and Pyrrha returned, surprised to see Ren and Nora back to their usual selves.

"Whoa, what happened?" Jaune was confused. "One moment they were fighting and now it's as if they're back to normal."

"Hehe, we have to thank a friend for helping us." Ruby winked at Whisper, as she glanced at Happiere's medal.

* * *

As it reached night time, all four member laid on their respective beds doing their stuff.

"So Yo-Kai really exist." Ruby said her thoughts.

"I'm afraid so. You see the Yo-Kai live in a dimension parallel to the human world. But they often come to your world to cause trouble like they did today." Whisper informed.

"I'm sure Prof. Oobleck would go nuts hearing about that dimension." Yang chuckled as she combed her hair.

"The thing is, no one can see them but you all." Ruby sat up at this. "Amazing, the professors would be having a field day right now if they knew about this." The others chuckled. "I still can't believe it!"

"No need to worry girls! I, your trusty butler, shall make sure you are well taken care of and help in any way I can." Whisper proclaimed.

Blake looked up from her book and stared at him. "No offense Whisper, but you really weren't much help back there. " she said bluntly.

Whisper floated there flabbergasted by the response before spontaneously defending himself. "But who gave you the Yo-Kai Watch!? Me!"

"Uh, a boy with red skin and royal clothes gave us the watch, not you." Weiss shot back, but hearing those words, Whisper froze.

"Wait, red skin and royal clothes?! That's Lord Enma, the young king of the Yo-kai!" Whisper shouted getting attention from all four girls.

"Wait, you're basically saying we fought a king?!" Yang was exasperated, but not as severe as Whisper is now.

"YOU FOUGHT LORD ENMA?!"

"Whoa, calm down there! You're gonna pop a vein or two!" Ruby said trying to calm the yelling ghost. Whisper took some deep breaths. Said ghost sighed after finally calming down.

"There's no getting out of this is there?" Blake questioned dryly.

"Yep, but don't worry..." Whisper suddenly chuckled in a creepy tone. "Whatever happens from now on, I can guarantee you that your life will never be quite the same again." Whisper promised flashing a small grin.

All four looked at the Yo-Kai Watch on their left wrist. They all had one and only one thought:

' _Yo-Kai Watch? What have I gotten myself into?'_

* * *

The next day…

Ruby was walking in the streets of Vale along with Whisper as she carries a bag full of modifications.

"I wonder why you need that much for your weapon." Whisper said.

"I've got to make sure my baby's in tip top condition!" She beamed happily.

"Oh well, to each their own then." He sighed.

As they walked, they overheard a conversation from a cafe.

"Did you hear about that intersection?" Customer 1 said.

"Yeah, that intersection that causes near misses, you know, people almost running into speeding traffic, only for the vehicles to stop just in time." Customer 2 replied.

"Hm, that a strange intersection." Ruby remarked as they continued walking.

"Or should we call it a strange hint?" Whisper said. "This has got to be the work of a Yo-Kai! That Yo-Kai must be inspiriting the intersection!"

"Inspiriting? I get a person, but a place?" Ruby tilted her head.

"Certainly. It happens all the time. Inspiriting happens when a Yo-Kai refuses to leave its place of demise because they cannot accept the fact that they are no longer alive." He read from his pad.

While he was explaining, he didn't notice the reaper sneaking below him. Then, she grabbed the Yo-Kai pad.

"What's this? The Yo-Kai wiki?" she read from the screen. "I thought you know Yo-Kai, Mr Whisper."

Whisper flew back a bit. "It's just for reference!" Ruby just rolled her eyes.

"Hm…I'm sensing the presence of a Yo-Kai here. Try shining the Yo-Kai lens around to find the one responsible." Whisper instructed.

Ruby put down her shopping items and began shining the light around the area. "Hmm, I'm don't see anything yet."

"Keep searching, the Yo-Kai won't be seen unless it is hit directly by the light." Whisper informed.

She continued until the light finally spotted a small but menacing looking silhouette across the street from where he was standing.

* * *

The creature started meowing and its full form completely revealing an adorable looking cat Yo-kai with yellow sash like belt and had two tails with two light blue flames on the end of both of them. The Yo-Kai did a back flip and yelled. "Jibanyan!"

"Uh…" Whisper muttered dumbfounded. The Yo-Kai yawned before scratching itself and laying down to nap.

"Aw, he's so cute! What's his name?" Ruby squealed. "Uh... yes, his name is Jibanyan of the Charming tribe." Whisper informed, doing a very poor job at hiding the fact that he was looking it up on his Yo-Kai Pad.

A man walked up next to Jibanyan, gaining the attention of cat Yo-Kai, who then proceeded to possess the man. "Meow!" The inspirited man meowed out loud.

"What's happening?!" Ruby starts to panic. "He's been inspirited!" Whisper informed, who also panicked.

The inspirited began walking out in the middle of the crosswalk, meowing all the way, into the path of a fast approaching truck. "Look out!" Ruby called out. She immediately used her Semblance to dash towards the man in a flurry of roses and tackle him to the other side.

At the last moment, Jibanyan jumped out the man's body and faced the approaching wagon, yelling. "Take this stupid truck! Prepare to taste my Paws of Fury!" He followed by sending multiple punches at the truck…only to get launched into the sky by the truck.

The truck driver barely managed to brake in time. "You idiot!" He yelled angrily at the confused man. "My legs moved on their own!" The other man shouted back.

Ruby sighed in relief. "Whew... thank goodness you're okay mister." She said. The man got up, thanked Ruby and walked away. Whisper floated to Ruby's side, with a shocked face.

"What was that…?" Whisper muttered as he couldn't fully grasp the concept of how the reaper reappeared at the other side of the crosswalk.

"Oh, it's my Semblance. It's the manifestation of one's innate and personal power as an ability unique to each individual, with the effects varying greatly from user to user." Ruby explained. "In my case, I have the ability to move at fast speeds."

"Ah, it's like Yo-Kai Inspirits then. The only fastest Yo-Kai I've seen was Nekidspeed, but he was nowhere as fast as you…" Whisper mumbled at the last part.

* * *

"Anyway, it seems that Jibanyan has been responsible for all these near misses by possessing people and walking into traffic." Whisper summarized.

"Is there a way to get him to stop though?" Ruby questioned. "Remember, negotiation or confrontation." Whisper reminded her.

Right at that moment, Jibanyan came crashing down into the ground next them. Picking himself up like it was nothing, he began to walk away before realizing he wasn't alone and looked back behind noticing Ruby and Whisper looking. "Meow?" He said curiously.

"Meow." Ruby copied.

"Meow!" Jibanyan shouted in surprise. "Can you guys actually see me!?" Ruby stared at him for a second before replying. "Uh... sort of..."

Jibanyan shouted in surprise again. "How is that possible!? Do you know little Amy!?"

"Uh, who?" Ruby looked at him confused.

"Nyo Nyo nyo! I'm not ready nyet!" Jibanyan shouted in panic. "Calm down! If you have any problems, then you can take them up with this little girl here!" Whisper punctuated, pointing his finger at Ruby.

"Wait, what!?" Ruby objected before Whisper flew up to her. "We got to stop these near misses somehow right?" She sighed in resignation. "Right… kitty Jibanyan, can you please tell us why you're inspiriting the people that come here?" She asked politely.

Jibanyan pondered for a minute before saying. "Sure…"

"When I was alive, my owner Amy took care of me and loved me. My name is Jibanyan now, but back then I had another nyame."

"Wait, Yo-Kai had a previous life?" Ruby asked.

"Yes, back before we became Yo-Kai, we were objects or living beings." Jibanyan answered.

"Well don't leave us hanging." Whisper stated not liking the suspense. "It was perfectly suited for my awesome personality!" Jibanyan flashed a cocky grin as he stated proudly. "And that name is?" Whisper pushed further.

"I forgot!" Jibanyan stated in an oddly cheery tone. "You forgot your own name!?" Ruby gasped in shock.

Jibanyan nodded before continuing. "We used to do everything together. We slept on the bed, on the couch, under the table, I was so happy back then."

"But all you did was sleep…" Whisper stated.

"Well he is a cat. Could you blame him?" Ruby defended the cat Yo-Kai.

"But then one day…" Jibanyan continued. "I walked down this crosswalk when a truck came and ran me over. There wasn't any pain, and then I became a Yo-Kai. And that's when heard Amy say…"

" _I can't believe you let yourself get hit by a truck… You lame cat."_

* * *

Ruby and Whisper went silent on this. "What a heartless monster…" Ruby shed a few tears. Whisper patted her on the shoulder. "There, there, Ruby, have my handkerchief." He handed it to her before she wiped her tears with it. She returned it to Whisper as he pocketed it.

"No! No she isn't! Amy loves me, she must have had a good reason to say that…" Jibanyan retorted as he remembered Amy's smile.

Whisper sighed as he gave him a sceptical look. "That seems highly unlikely." Ruby nodded in agreement.

"Well there's one thing I know for sure! Amy wouldn't have said that if I didn't get hit by a truck! That's why I train myself every day to become a cat who can beat any truck out there!" Jibanyan exclaimed.

"But you can't go around inspiriting people! It's dangerous!" Ruby reminded. Jibanyan thought for a while. "I nyever thought about that." Cue the 'orz' pose.

"I just do it all by myself." Jibanyan ran towards the middle of the crosswalk and got ready, only to be sent flying by another truck.

"Well okay, that didn't go as planned." Jibanyan returned with bruises.

"Time for take two!" Jibanyan ran towards another truck again. "Paws of Fury!" He sent a barrage of punches at the truck, and it somehow seems to hold the truck in place.

Ruby and Whisper held their breaths as they saw the spectacle, thinking that this might be his moment.

But at that moment, he accidentally bent his paw, making him cry in pain before sent flying for the third time. The reaper and the ghost winced as they saw how painful that bend was.

Jibanyan returned. "See, that's why it doesn't work when I do it by myself." He sigh as he slumped his head.

"But I wonder why you can't stop trucks by yourself?" Whisper asked.

"Because I'm too lonely. I'm so lonely all the time, that when I inspirit people, I don't feel so afraid!" he starts crying. "It hard for me to not be a troublemaker…" He ran off.

"Wait, Jibanyan!" Ruby stopped the cat. "If you want to, why not come with me?" She offered calmly. Jibanyan was shocked by this. "Are you for real?!" He asked.

* * *

Ruby nodded affirmatively. "Of course! I know a dear sister who trains every day. I also know someone who can stop a truck with her bare hands." Both were shocked at that last part.

"Wait, you have a super strong friend that can stop a truck?!" Jibanyan got excited.

"But how?! That's scientifically impossi-" Ruby put her hand over his mouth before he could ask. She did promise her to keep it a secret.

"Yep! So what do you say? You wanna become friends?" She asked.

Jibanyan, with his tears flowing freely, nodded excitedly. "Yes! I love to be friends with you!" He exclaimed happily as a light blue light enveloped him just as it did to Happiere and Dismerelda earlier, revealing a Yo-Kai medal with a picture of Jibanyan.

"Wow! Three Yo-Kai medals in one day! Great job Ruby!" Whisper said congratulating her.

"Well, I better get back to my training, but call me anytime!" Jibanyan shouted as he returned to his spot across the street. "And I promise not to inspirit anymore people from now on!"

"Okay, see you later Jibanyan!" They all shouted back before departing back to the academy.

* * *

As Ruby and Whisper returned to the dorm room, they noticed the other three members were doing their usual.

"Hey sis! Where did you go?" Yang noticed Ruby and Whisper walk in as she paused her game.

"Went to buy a few modifications for Crescent Rose." Ruby replied.

"Not to mention we made a new friend!" Whisper followed up.

"Really? Who?" Weiss asked as he looked from the study desk.

"C'mon Ruby, let's summon our new friend." Whisper asked Ruby.

She brought out Jibanyan's Yo-Kai medal.

"Come on out my friend!" Ruby shouted as he tossed the medal into the air.

"Calling, Jibanyan!" She caught the medal and inserted it into the watch.

"Yo-kai Medal, do your thing!" She shouted as a voice called. "Purichī! Shōkan!" and a pink cyclone appeared as a familiar silhouette danced.

"Purichī! Orecchi, tomo-dachi! Fuku wa uchī!" an upbeat tuned played as Jibanyan danced to it and finished by striking a pose. "Jibanya-AUGH!" he struck the ceiling.

Ruby and the others were shocked to this, a sweatdrop from Ruby and Whisper. He fell down to the floor. "M-make sure the ceiling's higher nyext time you call me…" He gasped out.

* * *

WBY got up and approached the summoned Jibanyan. "Uh…a cat?" Weiss was puzzled.

"At least Blakey here has a companion that's not Zwei." Yang smirked.

"Jibanyan, are you OK?" Ruby picked him up and cuddled him.

"Yeah…Great…Perfect…I might be in pain, but I think I'm numb." He spoke as his head's still spinning.

"Oh, right. Everyone, meet Jibanyan. Jibanyan, the white girl's Weiss, black one's Blake and the yellow one's my sister Yang." Ruby introduced.

"Nya?!" He got to his feet and approached Yang. "Are you the sister who trains every day?!" Yang looked at Ruby and her ghostly friend, which they nodded their head.

"Um…yeah. Why?" Yang spoke in a confused tone.

"Please train me master!" Jibanyan immediately prostrated himself.

"Ruby, care to explain?" Blake asked.

"Let me explain." Whisper then proceeded to tell the whole story.

"Ah, I get the gist of it. Alright then, if you want to, then meet me at the gym tomorrow!" Yang stated as she raised her fist.

"Nya!" he followed.

* * *

Zwei appeared and approached Jibanyan. "Woof woof." Blake immediately retreated to her bed.

"Hm? Who's this guy?" Jibanyan asked as he pet the corgi, not seeing the team's wide eyes.

"That's Zwei, our family dog…How are you not afraid?" Yang asked.

"Just because I'm a cat Yo-Kai that doesn't mean I'm always afraid of dogs." He said as the corgi licked him.

"You see Blake? You need to learn from him." Yang said as she laughed with Ruby and Weiss laughed

Blake sighed. "Can't believe a cat Yo-Kai beat me to it…" she thought.


	3. Walkappa, Tattletell & Arkos Confession

Blake sat at the edge of the pond, staring intently at her book. "Oh, just a bit closer…" She muttered quietly. "Closer to what?" A familiar voice said behind him. Turning around, she noticed Whisper behind her.

"Whisper!" She quickly hid her book. "Don't you know it's rude to sneak up behind people?! You nearly gave me a heart attack!" She said to him.

"Ah, my apologies." He bowed. "You were so fixated on your book I could help but get curious. You didn't even hear me when I called you three times." He said, causing Blake to blush.

"Oh, uh, I'm sorry. I should've heard you, cat's ears and all." She apologized as Whisper shrugged it off. He then floated as Blake now gazed at the pond. "You know, this pond gained a lot of attention lately."

"Really? How so?" Whisper asked.

"Well, listening from student's conversations, they say they've been seeing something strange in this pond. Something about a weird duck thing with blue body and a shell on its back and what looked like a plate on its head."

"I happen to exactly what it is!" Whisper boasted. "That sounds like a Kappa. They are harmless creatures and very common Yo-Kai, usually found in their natural habitat like lakes, rivers, and streams. This is very common knowledge." Whisper informed.

"And yet you were reading it from your Scroll." Blake deadpanned at Whisper as he was looking it up on his Yo-Kai Pad.

Whisper blushed fiercely. "I have no idea what you're talking about!" He flailed his arms. Just then, he noticed something in the water and it looked like white bowl. "Aha! There's a Kappa in the water right now!" He shouted. Blake turned in to the direction Whisper was facing and noticed the plate thing. "Are you sure Whisper? The books in the library say that Kappas would be... I don't know... bigger?" Blake stated noting the small size of the bowl compared to the pictures in Anima's books.

"Of course I'm sure it is! Look at this little crack here on the side. This would indicate the Kappa is quite old..." And Whisper started explaining stuff that made Blake disinterested, considering she read a great deal of books in the library.

Blake felt a tap on his shoulder and looked over and came face to face with the actual creature from the lake. "Uh...hi?" Blake greeted. "Hiya kitty gal!" The kappa greeted in a surfer dude accent. "The names Walkappa, what's yours?" He asked politely.

"My name is Blake." The cat girl introduced himself. Blake then pointed to the still rambling Whisper. "And that's Whisper, our Yo-Kai butler." Walkappa looked in the direction of the ghost Yo-Kai. "Are you talking about the weird dude rambling?"

She nodded. Walkappa looked a little confused. "Does the dude realize that's just an ordinary bowl floating in the water?"

"Nope." Blake motioned the kappa to sit beside her. "Let him continue, I want to see how long till he realizes." Walkappa sat beside her as they continue watching Whisper.

Right then, the Shopkeeper came walking by and noticed the bowl. "Ah! So that's where one of my noodle bowls went." He said as got to the river and picked it up, causing Whisper to gain a dumbfounded look on his face.

Walkappa shrugged before gaining the kitty's attention again. "You really are pretty fun to hang out with! Here" He stated before handing Blake his Yo-Kai medal. "Call me up whenever you want to hang out. Later girl!" He shouted as he jumped into the water.

"Cool, another medal." Blake said. She turned to face Whisper to see him in his dumbfounded stupor. "Well, I think he's officially broken." She stated. "I'll just leave him be." She walked off.

* * *

The bell rung as student wearily got out from class. Ruby however, was sneaking around like a spy.

"Ruby, what are you doing?" Weiss asked, making said reaper jump out of her skin.

"Uh…nothing! Nothing, really!" She sped off in a storm of roses.

"Almost there…" She snuck through the hallways before finally reaching her dorm room. When she entered, she was relieved to see none of her teammates are there, since Yang had to do maintenance work while Blake went to read by the lake and Whisper has gone to who knows where.

She took Crescent Rose, unfolded it into its scythe form and threw it on the bed. She locked the door, caught her breath, before diving onto her bed, snuggling her weapon.

"Ohhh, Cressie, you feel so good." She moaned as she rubbed herself on her weapon (not sexually, mind you!) After some bonding time, she got out and returned for her next period of class. Yang happened to walk by and saw what's in the room, before following Ruby.

Ruby was busy doodling while other students were chatting or playing games, when Yang came in and headed towards Ruby. "Hey sis."

Ruby noticed. "Hm? What's up Yang?"

"Hope your snuggle time with your weapon was good. Got to show your weapon some affection huh?" She said with a grin.

Everyone stopped what they were doing and immediately laid eyes on the wide-eyed Ruby. "Wh-what?! Yang! Why must you tell everyone?!"

"Well, I saw you come out of our room looking satisfied." She said nonchalantly.

Everyone then started asking Ruby questions, while the reaper was blushing and sweating profusely. In her mind, she fell to her knees as she shed anime tears.

"Yang…why must you do that?" she thought.

Classes were over as Ruby walked back to her room, drained of her spirit. Whisper was following her.

"I really feel bad for you Ruby. I'd never assume that your sister never embarrasses you like that. In that case, we must conclude there must be a Yo-Kai behind this."

"What?! You're saying a Yo-Kai made Yang blurt out my fun time?!" she yelled, getting attention.

"Hey, it's that weapon nut…"

"Yeah, the one who had her fun time with her weapon…"

She blushed again before escaping with her Semblance.

* * *

She hid behind a locker as she gasped for air. Then, she saw Yang talking to a bunch of students. "There's your sister! If you point the Yo-Kai Watch at your sister, we'll know for sure who's responsible!"

Ruby skipped between each gap between the lockers before reaching in front of her. There, she shone the watch at Yang, coming upon a small silhouette sitting on table. Its true form was eventually revealed as an elderly human lady with long arms dangling at Yang's chin. The Yo-Kai looked small enough to fit in her hand.

"There it is! The Yo-Kai named Tattletell of the Mysterious Tribe! She inspirits people, forcing them to reveal their innermost secrets, whether they want to or not!"

A fiery aura enveloped Ruby. "So she's the one who exposed my cuddle time."

"Indeed, she's the worst. Among most of Tattletell's secrets revealed, the most devastating ones were…basically anything!" He added fuel to the fire.

"Anyway, we should deal with Tattletell the only two ways we know: negotiation or confrontation."

"Leave it to me." Ruby stomped her way to her sister. "I'll show her what happens when someone dares to reveal my fun time."

She stood in front of Yang as her friends leave. "Hey Tattlehag! Leave my sister alone this instant!" Tattletell noticed the girl and unlatched herself from Yang, jumping away with her long arms.

"We need to hurry and stop her before the entire academy becomes a melting pot of exposed secrets!" Whisper said.

"Yeah!" Ruby immediately pursuited the escaping Yo-Kai. After 5 minutes of cat and mouse, they eventually corner Tattletale at a dead end.

"There's nowhere left to run you cruel Yo-Kai! I'll never forgive you for letting the whole school know about my 'Guns and Roses' incident! Why did it have to be Yang?!" She yelled at the long-armed Yo-Kai.

Tattletell started making faces at Ruby, taunting her.

"What do we do now, Whisper?" Ruby asked him.

"Tattletell is one tough cookie to crack. You could use some help with your friends." He pointed at the watch. "Use your Yo-Kai medals to summon your friends. They can help you reason with Tattletell!"

Ruby dug her pockets. "How about this one? My friend Jibanyan."

Whisper nodded. "Go ahead, summon him now!"

"Right!" Ruby got into position.

She brought out Jibanyan's Yo-Kai medal.

"Come on out my friend!" Ruby shouted as he tossed the medal into the air.

"Calling, Jibanyan!" She caught the medal and inserted it into the watch.

"Yo-kai Medal, do your thing!" She shouted as a voice called. "Purichī! Shōkan!" and a pink cyclone appeared as a familiar silhouette danced.

"Purichī! Orecchi, tomo-dachi! Fuku wa uchī!" an upbeat tuned played as Jibanyan danced to it and finished by striking a pose. "Jibanyan!"

* * *

Jibanyan suddenly landed on the ground with a big bump on his. "Meow…Meow…"

"Whoa! What happened?!" Ruby asked with concern.

"I... I've been keeping up with my training, cat vs car." Jibanyan informed the duo.

Whisper sighed before explaining. "Yo-kai have their own lives to live, it's only to be expected when you summon one in mid-adventure."

Ruby rubbed her head sheepishly. "Yeah... I see your point." she muttered.

"That's right! How about a little respect for my privacy!" Jibanyan tiredly demanded.

"No can do Jibanyan! We need you to get up and teach Tattletell a lesson!" Whisper shouted.

"That's right! Jibanyan, she won't listen to reason!" Ruby pointed at said Yo-Kai, but to no avail as Jibanyan started napping on the ground.

"Eh, I don't know." He said.

"Wait a sec, why?" Ruby asked confusingly.

Jibanyan yawned. "We maybe be friends Ruby, don't get me wrong, but that doesn't mean you're the boss of me."

"I… get you mean but this is some kind of emergency. Please, I'm begging you!" Ruby put her hands together.

Whisper tapped Ruby's shoulder. "Um, I think she's getting tired of waiting as well." hee said, pointing to Tattletell who was now sipping tea contently.

Ruby decided to use her secret technique. "Please Jibanyan?" She put on her puppy eyes.

"Um…" He tried to resist, but those who know the terror of her eyes, know that their's no way of escaping them. "Alright alright I get it!"

* * *

Jibanyan immediately took a battle stance and charged Tattletell. "Take my Paws of Fury!" He shouted as he threw several punches at Tattletell, who swiftly dodged before suddenly attaching herself to Jibanyan's neck. "Meow!?" Jibanyan shouted in suprise. "Uh oh!" Ruby said.

Jibanyan suddenly started grunting, as if trying to hold something in. "NEXT HARMEOWNY!" He suddenly shouted. "What the...?" Ruby muttered before Jibanyan suddenly spitting out words like wild fire. "I know they're a girl band! But I just love love love them!"

Ruby leaned over to Whisper. "What's he talking about?" He asked before Jibanyan suddenly turned his head and started explaining like crazy. "How dare you not know! Next HarMEOWny is the infamous girl idol group back on screen! I'm they're number one fan!"

"Ah, like those boring old idol singers." Ruby got the concept.

"Don't you dare call them that!" A vision of Jibanyan standing in a room full next HarMEOWny posters appear.

"My room is full of their posters, I've collected every magazine they've ever been in, and every night before I go to sleep..." The vision then showed Jibanyan in bed, lovingly staring at a poster on the ceiling. "Good night girls..." He said in a loving tone before making a smoochie face.

Jibanyan was now panting heavily on the ground. "I... I can't believe I just told you!" He stuttered out to the bewildered duo behind him. Tattletell wasn't done yet. "And I go to Next HarMEOWny conventions!" He blurted out.

"Okay..." Whisper muttered dumbfounded. "I touched their hands once and I haven't washed my paws since!" He blurted out again.

"Gross!" Ruby exclaimed.

Tattletell chuckled mischievously before hopping off of a Jibanyan's neck. "Why did I tell you that!? Not even my mother knows about this!" Jibanyan yelled as he rolled around on the ground bawling.

"Yeah... that's pretty embarrassing." Ruby barely managed to say.

Jibanyan suddenly got up and a black aura briefly enveloped him before turning to the duo and confidently saying, "Let's pretend you guys didn't hear any of that!" he said, attempting to save himself some embarrassment.

However, the damage has been done. "This cat has some problems..." Ruby muttered. Whisper nodded in agreement. "That's for sure." He said back.

Jibanyan's face was now completely red like Ruby's cloak before running off in shame. "I can never show my face in your sight again!" He shouted as he ran off crying.

"Jibanyan, wait!" Ruby attempted to call to her friend, but Jibanyan was long gone. Whisper sighed. "So much for him helping you..."

Tattletell laughed in amusement before hopping off toward the courtyard. "Hey! Wait up!" She gave chase.

* * *

Tattletell reached the academy's empty courtyard before Ruby caught up to her. "You won't get away this time!"

"Ruby, you should summon another Yo-Kai to help you out." Ruby got an idea. "Good idea!" She dug her pockets again. "Maybe Happiere will lighten her mood!"

"Come on out my friend!" She shouted flipping the medal into the air.

"Calling, Happiere!" And in one swift motion, he caught the medal and inserted it into the watch. "Yo-Kai Medal, do your thing!"

"Pokapoka! Shōkan!" A voice briefly said as a green cyclone briefly appeared before dissapating, much to their confusion. "Uh... what's wrong with the watch?" Ruby asked confused.

A beeping sound was heard before Happiere's voice was heard. "I cannot come to zis phone right now, so please leave a message after the beep."

Ruby sighed in frustration. "I'm not calling on the phone." She said dryly. Dismerelda's voice suddenly came up. "We're on vacation in an island and we can't be disturb. BEEP!" The two just stared dumbly. "Yeesh... talk about unprofessional." Whisper stated.

"So, Yo-Kai vacation on an island?" Ruby asked.

"Beats Patch." She added. "But now I'm out of Yo-Kai medals!" She fell to the floor dejectedly. "Is this the end of Ruby Rose, young Huntress of Beacon Academy…?" She sobbed comically.

"There you are."

Ruby and Whisper turned to see Blake.

"Blake!" What are you doing here?!" Ruby dashed to Blake.

"I was hanging out near the pond reading my stuff. Whisper here made me want to check on you, seeing you're not in the room." Blake reminded the time Whisper was exaggerating over a cracked noodle bowl, making him turn red in embarrassment.

"Anyway, what seems to be-" Before Blake could finish, Tattletell took the chance and suddenly latched onto her neck. "Oh no! Not again!" Ruby shouted. "Urggh, I…I…!" Blake exclaimed as Tattletell started forcing her to talk.

* * *

"I... I...I'm a cat Faunus that worked for the White Fang!" She shouted as if it were a big deal. "Uh Blake... we know." Ruby stated. "Yeah it's kinda obvious isn't it? The cat part I mean." Whisper asked. Blake was a bit red faced. "Yeah, I'm just lucky no one's here."

"Tell tell..." Tattletell panted from attempting to get a juicy secret out of him and tried again. "I... I love... I love FISH!" She shouted.

The duo just stared. "Okay..." Ruby muttered. Whisper raised a brow. "Considering you're part cat, I'm not surprised" He asked.

"I love to cuddle in cramped spaces!"

"I always get attracted by shiny stuff!"

"Laser pointers are my weakness!"

This continued for several minutes before Tattletell finally fell from exhaustion. Whisper took a closer look at her for nodding his head. "Boring wins the day!" He shouted as he floated towards Blake. Ruby yippied in celebration before Whisper explained. "Looks like Blake's so dull, her secrets doesn't have any interest for Tattletell to expose. Not to mention here Blake's team knows pretty much everything about her."

"Now that's a bit rude." Blake said irritatedly at the dull part. "My apologies, I didn't mean to offend you." Blake accepted his apology.

Ruby looked toward Tattletell's exhausted form with concern before running over to her before picking her up. "Hey, you okay there?" She asked with concern. "Tell tell..." she said as she nodded her head.

"I think she understands now." Whisper said.

Ruby smiled. "Then we can be friends."

Tattletell wiped a tear from her eye before giving Ruby her medal. "Sweet! Four medals!"

"Actually, add one more." Blake said with a smile as she pulled out Walkappa's medal.

"Phew, now that the problem's settled, let's return." Ruby said, with Whisper and Blake agreeing. However, as they walked off, they didn't notice someone grab her Scroll taped onto a tree branch, recording Blake's secrets. She grinned as she walked off. "Add more to the blackmail material."

* * *

As they returned to the dorm, they heard Yang and Weiss snickering.

"Ok, what did you two do this time?" Blake asked.

Yang said nothing, pulled out her scroll, and played a recording, all while keeping a huge grin on her face.

" _I love FISH!"_

" _I love to cuddle in cramped spaces!"_

Yang paused the recording as she let out all her laughter while Weiss laughed. Blake here had one hell of a blush while Whisper watched and Ruby was still holding onto Tattletell.

"Ruby…please…" Blake muttered out.

"Alright." Ruby signaled Tattletell to latch onto Yang.

"By the way, I really have to thank Weiss for leaving her credit card behind. So worth the shopping sprees in Vale." Yang blurted out, causing Weiss to stop laughing.

"You did WHAT?!" She yelled.

"Uh oh." Whisper knew where this is going.

Yang realized what she's done. "Uh-wait-I mean I-" Tattletell inspirits her again. "I was the one who put food colouring in your hair conditioner! And the one who put a pepper in your lunch!" Yang blurted out again as she covered her mouth. Tattletell unlatched herself and returned to Ruby.

Weiss now had the aura of a demon that could match a certain Oni. "Uh…Weiss?" Yang asked, as she noticed Weiss get Myrtenaster.

"YANG XIAO LONG WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU YOU'RE DEAD MEAT!" Weiss yelled as she launched an icicle at Yang, making her run out of the room, with Weiss hightailing her.

Blake picked up Yang's scroll and deleted the footage. "Thanks Tattletell." Blake said, causing said Yo-Kai to respond with cheeriness.

"Hmm, I have an idea." Ruby thought as she walked out of the room.

* * *

Arena

Ruby snuck a peek at the arena, seeing Jaune and Pyrrha sparring each other.

"Thank goodness." Ruby muttered. "Tattletell, can you inspirit Pyrrha first? Wait for my Signal." she pointed to the scarlet Spartan. Tattletell saluted before hopping off.

"Phew, I think we can take a break Jaune." Pyrrha sighed as Jaune picked himself up from the ground.

"Yeah…I think I pulled a muscle or two…" He muttered as he sat at the side of the arena.

"I was impressed, Jaune. You managed to improve your stance and fighting skills in the span of two weeks." Pyrrha praised, causing Jaune to smile.

"R-really? Aw shucks Pyrrha…" he rubbed his head, causing both to laugh.

"Alright!" Ruby gave a thumbs up to Tattletell, making her latch onto Pyrrha's chin as Jaune was drinking from his water bottle.

"Tell me, Jaune…do you know anything about love?" She asked out of the blue, causing Jaune to spit his water.

"P-P-P-P-P-Pyrrha?! Where did that come from?!" Jaune flubbed his words.

"Wha? I didn't, I mean I was just curious!" Pyrrha flubbed hers too, which is no surprise considering she said that suddenly. Jaune took a few deep breaths.

"Well, if living together with seven sister taught you one thing, it's nothing." He said dejectedly. "Between my sisters, it's always different. The older ones say to be more bold and aggressive in your approach. The young ones say to be kind and gentle. Father and Mother just said let fate choose." He sighed.

"You'd probably known the last few times I tried to flirt with Weiss. Initiation day bridal carry, fail. 'Snow Angel' nicknames, fail. Guitar music proposal, fail. Seems like Lady Love gives me the short end of the stick."

Tattletell inspirits her again. "You see, Jaune. I don't think so."

"Really? How?" Jaune asked with no emotion.

"That's because…I love you."

* * *

That alone made Jaune fall out of his seat.

"Whoa whoa whoa wait up! You love me?!" Jaune was at shock.

"Well, yes. The first time you met me, you didn't know me. I was happy because people who admired me only know me by my titles and achievements. You make a great leader now, even when I first met you or when you entered here illegitimately. I was happy when you managed to retaliate against Cardin, you've proven that you can stand on your own ground."

"So Jaune, may I ask you one thing?" She held her hand to Jaune. "Do you really love me?"

Jaune was frozen stiff. Did Pyrrha just say that she loved him? And now she's asking him if he loves her?

Ruby signaled Tattletell to possess Jaune this time.

"Wow. Pyrrha. I cannot believe what I'm hearing now. You love me?" Jaune took her hand. "Of course I love you! You're perfect in every aspect, smart, strong, kind, caring... Everything, I couldn't even begin to think why you house even a small attraction towards me, a goofball of a nerd that I am. But when I found out you love me, why would I say no?"

Pyrrha is crying hearing all that. She tackled Jaune into a hug. "Jaune…" She wept as he pet her head.

"Bingo!" Ruby fistpumped.

"Hey Ruby." Weiss, Blake, Whisper, Ren and Nora saw her and approached her. Yang is currently in a block of ice in team RWBY's dorm.

"What were you doing?" Blake asked.

"Snoo **ping** **as** usual, I see." Whisper added (know this meme?)

"Oh, nothing much. Why not look and see for yourself?" She opened the door to the arena slightly, allowing everyone present to see the Arkos couple now kissing each other with tears.

"Aw yeah! Fearless leader actually did it! We should celebrate!" Nora cheered.

"Leave them be, Nora." Ren calmed her down. "We celebrate only when they tell us."

Ren and Nora decided to leave them be as everyone returned to their respective dorms.

"Ah, young love…" everyone thought.


	4. Noko, Manjimutt, Roughraff and ?

**Guest: Why thank you dear guest. You know how to flatter a lady. If you want to meet Moximus S and Moximus T, you'd have to wait until later chapters.**

* * *

Weiss and Whisper were busy overlooking Ruby doing her homework.

"Boo…why is homework so boring and tedious?" She grumbled.

"Either that, or you'll have to be my guinea pig for my Glyph experiments." Weiss said.

Just then, Yang entered with her aviator sunglasses and a trench coat.

"Hey sis. Ice Queen's got your reins?" Yang asked.

"Quiet you. Why're you wearing that?" Weiss asked.

"Oh nothing, just got a really big surprise for my baby sis here." She pulled out a box with the logo 'Vale's One and only!'

"Yaaaang, how many times do I have to ask you not…to…say…that…" Ruby whined until her voice diminished as she saw the box. She immediately zoomed towards Yang and snatched the box out of her hands.

"OHMIGOSH! AREN'T THESE THE INFAMOUS VALE CHOCOLATE CHIP COOKIE AND CREAM FILLED DOUGHNUTS THAT TAKES THREE WHOLE HOURS TO GET YOUR HANDS ON ONE?!" Ruby squealed in delight.

"Yep. Took a little convincing and waiting to get me one of these." Yang smiled as Ruby hugged her. "You're the best sister ever." She glomped.

"I'm going to take a shower. See ya." Yang walked out the room to the bathroom stalls as Ruby skipped back to her seat.

"Are they really that good?" Weiss and Whisper asked.

Ruby ignored them and took a bite from one of them. As she did, she squealed internally as she beamed with stars. "MMMMMMMMHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Both eyed at the box and decided to take a bite. Like Ruby, they shivered in ecstasy.

"To think such a thing existed…" Weiss was speechless by the taste.

"Oh my! Eating this makes me want to ascend!" Whisper floated in a gleeful mood.

After finishing their respective doughnuts, they rested a bit till Whisper remembered something.

"Ruby, Weiss, as your Yo-Kai butler, I'll let you in on a very important piece of information." That caught Weiss' attention.

* * *

"Some Yo-Kai are very common, but others are actually quite rare." He explained.

"Rare? Tell me more Whisper." Weiss asked.

Whisper pulled out his pad and started searching. "Ok, here it is." He showed the pad to the White Rose duo. "The Noko."

"Noko?" Both asked.

"Noko's are mythological Yo-Kai that has the body of a giant snake and are known for being able to jump up to 1 metre in distance followed immediately by a second jump while still in the air."

"Impressive, King Taijitu's can jump, albeit slightly." Weiss said.

"King Taijitu? What's that?" Whisper asked.

Weiss pulled out her scroll and shows Whisper a picture of a King Taijitu.

"Whoa! It's almost the size of a Slimamander!" He exclaimed.

"Slimamander?" Ruby asked.

"Oh, it's nothing. Anyway, they are also said to have a taste for alcohol."

"Hehe, Uncle Qrow would love to meet the Noko one day."

"Unfortunately, no one has ever confirmed an actual Noko sighting. Like myths, they're just like Kappa…" Whisper continued blabbering, until Weiss noticed something at her side.

It appears to be a small yellow snake that has a heart on its tail, a four leaf clover on its head, and appears to be blushing.

"Um, Whisper? There's one I think." Ruby got Whisper's attention.

"Hah, no Ruby. As if you've seen one before. Now as I was saying…" Whisper shot down before he continued.

"But it doesn't seem that-wait oh my lord two appeared." Weiss was shocked by the presence of another Noko.

"How dare you. Noko are really rare. It's like as if the moon was whole instead of shattered." Whisper continued as two Nokos became four.

"But they're here."

"No they're not."

"We're telling the truth!"

"That's a lie!"

The more they argued, the more Nokos appeared. It went on until Whisper reached his breaking point.

"I'm getting really annoyed. You didn't see a Noko, got it?!" Whisper yelled.

Weiss, also annoyed, grabbed Myrtenaster and froze Whisper in a block of ice.

"Now stay there and cool off." Weiss huffed as a Noko got close to her and gave her a medal of a Noko, while Ruby was cuddling the Nokos with Zwei.

* * *

Currently, Team RWBY are in class break as they continue talking until Team JNPR walked up to them.

"Hey guys." Jaune called out.

"Hey Vomit Boy." Yang replied, causing Jaune to slump. They noticed Jaune and Pyrrha's hands are holding together.

"Gah, will you quit that name?"

"Nope, first impressions are long lasting."

"Anyway, have you all heard rumors of a human faced dog wandering around the city at night?"

"Human faced dog?" All members were curious.

"I don't think such a thing exists, Jaune." Ren said.

"But I think he's telling the truth." Blake defended.

"C'mon Blake, don't tell me you believe this mumbo jumbo." Yang said.

"I even heard the same thing from a few students in class, they said they saw it after late night classes."

"Then why don't we investigate?" Ruby said.

"You crazy Ruby?!" Jaune yelled.

"Nope, but if we get to the bottom of this mystery, we might solve it." Ruby pulled her teammates closer. "Besides, it could be a Yo-Kai at work." She whispered.

"Alright Ruby, I'm game." Yang replied.

"The last time they said it appeared was around 7." Blake said.

"Let's do this! Operation: Dog Catcher starts tonight!" She cheered.

* * *

Later that night…

As the final class of students disperse, Team RWBY and Whisper took the chance to venture outside the deserted streets of Vale.

"You've got to be especially careful this time, girls." Whisper said.

"Why's that?" Ruby asked.

Whisper pointed at their Yo-Kai Watches. "Your knight friend Jaune saw the dog without the help of a Yo-Kai Watch. That means we're facing a Yo-Kai with immense power. Which means you could have a formidable enemy on your hands."

"So this human faced dog is so powerful that we don't need a watch to see it?" Yang asked.

Whisper nodded. "Like werewolves, some say that a human faced dog bites its victims to turn them into human faced dogs themselves."

As they were talking about it, they saw a dog underneath a lamppost.

"Is that it?" Weiss said, making Blake hide behind Yang.

However, since they're in front of it, they couldn't see their face.

"Phew, it's just a poodle…" Ruby sighed, Blake still hiding behind Yang.

"Excuse me," was heard from the poodle. "But I prefer to be left alone."

RWBY and Whisper paled as they yelled in fright of the human faced dog. He had chocolate brown fur, tan skin, a green ghost-like swirl atop his head and another as a tail, and small poodle paws with pink paw pads. He also wore thick, black rimmed glasses and had a dull red stripe on his face and his left eye was partially shut.

"He's…a dog with a man's face…super creepy..." Weiss commented.

"An old man? Yes, that is indeed true and I'm sorry." He bowed, but suddenly started giggling creepily, unnerving the five. "By the way, just to let you know, the name's Manjimutt, and I don't like being a human faced dog as much as you don't like looking at me..." He stated glumly as he held an umbrella.

Yang laughed while others groaned at his name. "I get it! You're mangy, and you're a mutt!"

"I think what she means is that people might get freaked out seeing you for the first time..." Weiss hesitantly stated as she sighed. Whisper nodded in agreement. "You are a Yo-Kai after all." Manjimutt swung his umbrella and yelled a 'four' before he looked up for a second. "Oh, is that what I am? I guess that makes sense."

Ruby walked over to Manjimutt. "Do you want to tell us why you're so depressed?" she asked politely. "Not particularly, why do you ask?" He asked back. "Well it might make you feel better if tell us your story." Manjimutt sighed. "Very well, let's get properly acquainted."

* * *

They all headed over to 'A Simple Wok' and took their seats at the stand. "Oh, you again?" The Shopkeeper asked. Whisper was dumbfounded for a minute before attempting to ask one of the four.

"Don't ask. We don't know either." Blake receives her fish noodles.

"Get me some juice for these five." He nodded a passed a bottle of orange soda with five glasses. Manjimutt poured them a glass each. "Don't be shy, it's on me."

They all took their glasses and clink each other's glass. "I'll start back when I was alive."

"We kinda assumed that." Ruby said as she drank her soda.

"You see," he began his story. "I was just ordinary human businessman before I turned into a Yo-Kai."

"Ah, right. Jibanyan said the same thing too." Ruby remembered Jibanyan's story before he was…Jibanyan.

"32 years…32 years that I've worked for that company. At the company I worked at, they had to make some cutbacks, which included firing some of the workers. You can guess who the unlucky one was." His tone shifted into a depressing one.

"Just like that, I was so upset that day I couldn't face my wife, I was doomed at that time!"

"Wait, you had a wife?" Yang asked as she slurped her chili noodles.

"Yes, and one rebellious daughter as well." He answered.

"Sounds like Yang…" Weiss muttered quietly.

"Cheer up! I mean, every cloud has a silver lining, right?" Ruby tried to cheer the depressed dog.

"Yes, but not for this cloud at all! Those two were my life! Right after that day I became a human faced dog!" He yelled in sadness.

"I was completely out of my mind as I got drunk that time. I wandered the streets, alone. As I danced, I passed a brown poodle and some planks. And that's when it happened…My world came crashing down!"

Yang laughed at the joke while the others groaned.

"That's when I became…Manjimutt." He ended the story as he poured himself another glass.

"So wait..." Blake began. "A man..."

"Plus..." Ruby continued.

"A toy poodle..." Weiss continued as well with other kids doing the same.

"Times..." Yang said

"A couple of wooden boards..." Whisper continued.

"Equals... Manjimutt?" They all said in unison.

"That's one crazy story I've ever heard." Weiss commented as she finished her bowl.

"Yo-Kai stories usually are." Whisper finished his drink.

* * *

"Oddly, I was happy for the first time." Manjimutt lied on the table.

"About being a hybrid?" Blake asked.

"With my new looks, I was hoping that I might just get a new life." He starts to fantasize.

"After all, everyone loves sweet toy poodles, right?"

The rest was silent before Weiss spoke up. "Normally, I would agree, but seeing you…I'm guessing not so much." Whisper sighed along with her.

He faced the team "Everyone's afraid of the human faced dog. I'm lonelier now than I ever was before. The vendor here's my only friend." He muttered slightly before leaving.

He headed towards a nearby lamp and started doing his business.

Suddenly, two detectives came up behind. "Oh, it's that human faced dog." One of them muttered.

"To think that it actually exists..." The other one said.

"Well, now you owe me 50 Lien."

"Uh... no! I'm just an ordinary dog! Woof woof!" Manjimutt attempted to defend himself as one of the detectives called for backup "You better come with us freakshow." The other stated. As the kids approached, Manjimutt struggled from the detective's grasp. "This is isn't fair! This is Yo-Kai profiling!" He shouted.

"Tell it to the judge freakshow." One of them stated. Manjimutt noticed Team RWBY and quickly brought out his Yo-Kai medal and handed it to him. "Quick! Take this!" He shouted as he was taken into the police carriage. "His Yo-Kai medal?" Ruby muttered.

"Avenge me!" Manjimutt shouted as the carriage rolled away. All those present watched a bit dumbly as the police car took off. "I'm still hungry. Anybody want to go get something before we all head back?" Yang asked. "We could eat." They all said in unison.

* * *

Team RWBY are currently cleaning their desk space until Sky ran up to them while catching his breath.

"Guys…we've got a problem! Something's wrong with Cardin!"

They all see Cardin relaxing with his legs on the table with a snobbish look. "Man, I'm so bored."

"So what? He looks like his usual self." Yang asked.

"That's not it! Look!" He pointed at Sky.

"The heel of his shoes are folded, and he didn't tuck in his shirt!"

"But that's what he usually does." Blake shot back.

Cardin saw a mouse eared Faunus pass by him. In that moment, he snatched his glasses "Pass me that, you buckteeth freak!"

He doodled black permanent marker, turning it into a pair of shades.

"How do I look, ladies?" he finger gunned a group of female Huntresses with a smirk.

"He's even rowdier than before!" Sky said as he saw Cardin get up and trip a student carrying books while laughing at him.

"That's Cardin for you." Weiss and Blake shrugged it off and returned to the dorm. However, Yang and Ruby stayed behind.

"He's right, he wasn't that rowdy ever since that Ursa incident at Forever Falls." Yang noticed.

"Got to be a Yo-Kai at work then." Ruby thought.

* * *

Ruby, Yang and Whisper followed Cardin as he made his way down the halls, staring at each student passing by him.

As he stopped to shove a student into a locker, the sisters used this chance to shine the watch on him. Next to him was a green-skinned lizard-like kid with a short tail, large orange claws on his feet, a fairly muscular build, a pointed, curved mouth, a long red tongue, and orange markings surrounding his eyes and inner ears. He has a large orange pompadour, wears blue pants and white gauze around his waist.

"Gotcha." Ruby said with seriousness.

Whisper looked into his pad. "Not this guy. It's Roughraff. He's a Yo-Kai who makes good kids go bad. Roughraff the number one public enemy." Roughraff licked his lips. "Roughraff is responsible for ninety-eight percent of the troublemakers worldwide!"

"Yikes, we have got to stop him." Ruby was surprised at the percentage.

"Right behind ya sis." Yang agreed.

"Roughraff, we're coming for you!" Ruby declared.

"Ooh, I'm shaking in my boots! Catch me if you can!" Roughraff posed as if he's riding a motocycle and ran off.

"Hah? What do you want?" Cardin gave both sisters the stink eye.

"Why isn't he back to normal?" Ruby asked.

"Roughraff's influence is a hard habit to break. He won't change back until we defeat him!" Whisper informed them.

"Alright then, hang on sis!" Ruby took Yang's arm and used her Semblance to catch up to Roughraff.

Roughraff was chuckling to himself. "Kehehe, can't believe how easy it is to out run such puny gi-EYAK!" He looked back to see a spiral red and yellow javelin pining him into the arena.

* * *

Roughraff tumbled to one side of the arena while Yang and Ruby landed on the other.

"Ach, can't believe a puny red girl can out run me." He got up.

"Let me tell you that this red girl here can out run you anytime, anywhere." Ruby beamed.

"Eh, I'm not sure about that, along with that bimbo sister of yours." He commented, making Ruby gasp.

"I mean, what a messy bed of hair! You need your eyes checked if you call that gorgeous." He said further, oblivious to the fiery aura given out by Yang.

"Oh no." Yang's eyes were red as she grit her teeth. "I now pray for Roughraff."

"What's wrong Ruby? She's just angry." Whisper asked.

"Whisper, there's a saying in her part of the family, and that's one saying that you must listen and remember no matter what." Ruby said in a ghastly tone.

" _Never piss off a Branwen's mane."_

Yang stepped into the arena. "So, you're saying my hair needs a fixing?" Yang asked, albeit calmly.

"Yeah, you stupid blonde."

That added fuel to the fire. "Well, there's one thing I know you need to fix." She slammed her gauntlets together.

"Oh really, what's that-" Roughraff couldn't finish what he wanted to ask as, Yang's fiery fist embedded into his midsection, slamming him into the wall in one second.

"Your attitude." She said as the flames died down.

Whisper paled. "She takes the saying 'hell hath no fury like a woman scorned' to a whole other level!"

"Yeah, the last time someone messed with her hair 3 months ago, he's still in the hospital." Ruby whispered, making Whisper turn into white liquid.

Yang sighed as she walked to the rubble. "Hey, you ok?"

"Peachy…"he said shakily.

Yang grabbed Roughraff out of the debris. "You know, you've got guts. I like it." She set Roughraff down.

"Same to you, lady. That punch might break a Noway or ten." He grinned.

"Just don't mess with the hair. I'm Yang, pleased to meet you."

"Roughraff. A token of our friendship." He gave his medal to Yang as he walked off.

"Finally, I get my own Yo-Kai!" Yang cheered.

* * *

However, it was short lived as someone came busting in the doors. "Yang Xiao Long!"

Yang paled when she heard that voice. She turned her head to see an angry Glynda Goodwitch. Ruby and Whisper were shaking seeing another angry woman.

She fixed the debris as she turned to the blonde. "You are to see me in my office this instant." She said in a cold tone before leaving.

"Ruby-" Yang tried to ask her sister to help.

"I'msosorryYangbutit'severymanwomanandYo-Kaiforthemselves!" She immediately grabbed Whisper and zoomed out.

Yang was now alone, seeing that she has no way out of this, she had one word to say:

"Damnit."

* * *

Somewhere at the harbour, a man and woman exited the ferry as they walked into Vale.

The man has snow white skin and golden eyes, with long and dark teal hair that covers most of his face. He wears a dark purple kimono with a black overcoat and a white belt. He wears black shin covers and finger-less gloves. Around his neck is an azure scarf with a dragon head stitched onto each end.

The woman, a fox Faunus, has snow white skin like the man, tidy golden hair reaching her waist, golden-tipped ears, half-open purple eyes and red eye shades and whiskers, as golden fur covered her arms and legs. She wears a purple to yellow kimono. She has nine tails, each tipped purple, and sports long nails of the same color.

As they looked around, they saw Team RWBY, Whisper and their respective watches.

"So the watch has found four more wielders…" the man said. "Interesting."

"What do we do now, brother?" the woman asked.

"We observe them for the time being. Only when we meet him and his adversaries, we jump in and help."

"Whatever you say brother." She sighed. "Let's go get something to eat. I really want some good tuna. Maybe some deep fried tofu skins too." She said as they entered a seafood restaurant, showing a dark purple watch with azure wisp dragons swirling around the watch and a golden watch with nine purple wisps.


End file.
